Question de Confiance
by Dragonna
Summary: 22 juin 1940. La France est vaincue. Ludwig ne peut alors s'empêcher de provoquer son adversaire défait:"Qu'à Angleterre de si exceptionnel pour avoir le droit à une telle confiance de ta part? Lui ton plus ancien et féroce ennemi?" Sous-entendu de Fruk.


**Disclaimer**: _APH n'est pas à moi_

**Personnage**: ...Ludwig (Allemagne) et Francis (France)

**Genre:** Angst et Général sous entendu de Fruck

_**Rating: **_Pour tous

* * *

_**Question de Confiance**_

* * *

- «J'avoue...je ne comprend pas où est ton problème!» La voix était teintée de sarcasmes.

Un silence, l'homme blond reposa son verre vide, fixant l'adversaire vaincu face à lui. L'aube n'était pas encore levée comme on le voyait par l'unique fenêtre de la pièce, les lumières étaient encore allumées. Tout aurait pu faire croise à une atmosphère rassurante.

_Presque tout aurait pu paraître normal. _

Ludwig était assis au bureau, fixant son ''collègue'' des yeux, un sourire quelque peu narquois au lèvres. Il tapotait le bureau des doigts de la main gauche, la droite enserrant toujours son verre désormais vide. «Cinq jours que tu as capitulé! Maintenant il faut que tu sois raisonnable! Signe l'armistice! Afin que tes patrons puissent rédiger la signature finale tout à l'heure!»

Le blond qui lui fait face n'avait plus rien de la personnes joyeuse, souriante et pleine d'humour qu'elle était habituellement. Non Allemagne fasait face à une personne à l'image de la nation qu'il incarnait. _Défait, épuisé, presque...brisé. Que ressent-on lorsque son pays est envahi, occupé, divisé?_ Ludwig n'en avait aucune idée, il a tout de même un rictus moqueur, songeant que pour son vis-à-vis ce n'était pas pas première fois. Angleterre l'avait déjà envahi avant.

- «Ca ne me conviens pas Allemagne!» répliqua le vaincu, gorge nouée. _Non rien ne lui plaît dans cette armistice, il se livre pieds et poing liés à son ennemi ainsi_.

Il eut en réponse un sourire qui semblait signifier qu'il n'avait pas le choix. «Sois raisonnable, je détesterais devoir utiliser la force avec toi! Gilbert m'en voudrait terriblement et Feliciano me ferait une crise de larmes! Quoiqu'ils n'ont pas besoin de le savoir...» Ces mots, associés à son visage actuel, le rendait terrifiant. «Tu as perdu Francis, tu n'as aucun choix, si ce n'est celui de signer de gré ou de force!» Il se lève, contourne le bureau et se penche pour souffler à l'oreille de son rival «Allons...» Il s'amusa à enrouler une mèche blonde autour d'un de ses doigts. «Qu'est-ce qui ne te plaît pas? Ce traité pourrait être pire non? Je ne te demande pas de déclarer la guerre à Angleterre maintenant que tu vas devenir notre allié non?» Ces mots firent se tendre son interlocuteur. Il déglutit, un frisson d'angoisse le parcourant. «D'un autre côté, ce n'est pas comme si tes forces n'allaient pas être utilisées contre lui.» Il éclata de rire «Tant qu'à mener une flotte au naufrage, je préfèrerais que ça soit la tienne! Ca vous rappellera de bon souvenirs à tous les deux non? Et ça donnera une raison à Vichy pour rompre tout contact avec ton cher ami.»

L'autre ne répondit pas, gardant la tête basse, les épaules voutées. _Il sait que Ludwig à raison. Il espère juste qu'Arthur fera jusqu'au bout la différence entre "Vichy" et lui. _Néanmoins il ne put s'empêcher de dire, d'un ton mordant d'ironie. «Même avec une immense force naval derrière toi ou même avec une grande force aérienne...tu ne pourrais **jamais** envahir Angleterre, _je suis le seul_ à avoir vraiment réussi. Personne depuis 1066 n'a pu réitérer cet exploit!» Il ne put s'expliquer le sentiment s'enflant en lui qui lui fit rajouter «Arthur ne cédera jamais! Même s'il est seul contre tous!»

Ludwig haussa les épaules «Sa proposition de fusion de vos deux pays, faite peu après la capitulation, m'a faite penser à un acte un peu désespéré pour te sauver. Comme c'est mignon. Il te proposait de créer un seul état. Peut-être a-t-il en réalité profiter de la situation pour tenter de prendre l'ascendance sur toi? Étant celui qui est toujours libre, toujours fort, c'est celui qui dominerait dans une telle ''union''! Tous les bénéfices serait pour lui en fait. C'est très tactique. Et c'est très bien camouflé en tentative de sauvetage!»

France avait envie de vomir, il savait que son ex-rival n'est pas _si_ fourbe. Qu'il était loyal...qu'il n'écrasait pas son adversaire déjà vaincu. Il le sait, parce qu'Arthur l'avait battu plusieurs fois et jamais il n'avait été aussi cruel que l'était à cet instant Ludwig, tout comme aucun de ses anciens adversaires ne l'avait été.

_Non cette proposition était vraiment pour le sauver...si seulement il avait pu la signer! Ce n'était sans doute que pour la durée de la guerre, n'est-ce pas? _«Angleterre n'est pas comme toi Ludwig!» _Tu ne sera jamais...jamais son égal!_

Allemagne ricane. Il haussa ensuite les épaules «Si tu le dis...vous vous tapez dessus depuis des siècles...(que dis-je presque un millénaire) et pourtant, alors que vous êtes alliés depuis si peu de temps, tu lui fais déjà une confiance aveugle? Quel ironie! Comme cette idée stupide de presque te sacrifier pour permettre à son armée de fuir, et lui également. Ce type mérite-t-il vraiment une telle confiance?»

_Le 3 juin...les troupes anglaises, et un certains nombres de soldats belges et français, étaient évacuées vers le Royaume-Uni, couvert par le reste de l'armée de France présente dans le secteur. Et parmi eux, parmi ceux qui étaient (re)partis sur l'île, Angleterre lui-même! _Ludwig en avait parfaitement conscience et savoir que l'autre adversaire lui avait filé entre les doigts le rendait fou de rage.

Le vaincu sentait poindre une migraine. «Tais-toi!» Il était tellement fatigué. Comme son pays il était déchiré, il souffrat, il ressentait chaque ville détruite, chaque mort en masse. Il était fatigué, si fatigué. _Lui ne ..n'a jamais pris plaisir à m'humilier, bien sûr il se moquait de moi...mais jamais il n'aurait...c'est quelqu'un de loyal qui mérite le respect..._

Allemagne passa une main dans ses cheveux et continua, s'arrêtant derrière la chaise de son ennemi vaincu «Et bien...Je pourrais proposer la paix ou u pacte de non-agression à notre très cher Arthur, qu'en penses-tu Francis?

- Il ne signera jamais rien avec toi...» Sa voix avait faiblit. Il se sentait de plus en plus faible.

- «Ho? Dis moi Francis... Qu'à ton cher ennemi de si exceptionnel pour mériter une telle confiance?» Il s'approche et approche son visage de celui de France. «Aurais-tu oublier Jeanne d'Arc que tu aimais tant?» Il savoura la décomposition du visage du blond. «A ton avis, _**qui**_ a ordonné qu'elle soit brulée?»

L'autre se mordit la lèvre inférieure, refoulant la douleur qui lui piquait la poitrine. _Ce n'était pas lui...Il n'y est pour rien... Oui c'est lui qui l'a capturé et emprisonné mais ce n'est pas lui qui l'a envoyé sur le bûcher Je me souviens de son air horrifié quand il est arrivé sur la place où...où...__J'étais trop bouleversé à l'époque, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'il disait mais il criait sur les soldats anglais. Le regard qu'il m'a ensuite envoyé, ce n'était pas celui d'un vainqueur. _Il relèva les yeux et cracha «Je sais qu'il n'y était pour rien, il était retourné dans son pays après l'avoir capturé, il n'est revenu que le jour de son exécution!»

Ludwig haussa un sourcil amusé et continua plein de sarcasme «Bien...bien..si tu le dis, si cela te fait plaisir de croire que ton_** dear friend**_ n'y est pour rien.» Il laissa son index glisser sur la joue de son ennemi et continua «Mais admettons. Cependant...qu'en est-il de Napoléon?

- Angleterre m'a battu à Waterloo, je ne vois pas ce que tu veux dire!» Il serra les dents, voulant se boucher les oreilles, refusant de perdre ne serait-ce qu'une once de confiance vis-à-vis d'Arthur. Arthur qu'il connaîssait depuis toujours, même si justement cette confiance n'existait vraiment que depuis peu. Il savait comment son adversaire presque millénaire fonctionner. Il le connaissait même mieux que Prusse et Espagne avec qui, pourtant, il s'entendait si bien et qui étaient ses meilleurs amis.

_Même si **ce** point, le sujet "mort de Napoléon" avait toujours été flou...il ne fallait pas qu'il doute de son (bientôt ancien?) allié._

Allemagne eu un sourire à nouveau terrifiant «N'est-ce pas étrange que ton très cher corse ait été tué (par empoisonnement on le sait aujourd'hui) alors que son geôlier était (comme par hasard?) anglais? Moi je n'y vois guère de coïncidence si tu veux mon avis!

- Il ...Il n'y avait pas que des anglais sur cette foutue île Saint-Hélène!» cria le blond, sentant la rage l'envahir. _Il sait ce que l'autre chercher à faire. Il n'y parviendra pas. Même si pour Napoléon...il a toujours...eu certains doutes...Mais Angleterre ne pouvait pas tout contrôler non plus...c'était comme pour Jeanne n'est-ce pas? Et puis Napoléon avait peut-être réussi une fois à fuir l'exil mais il n'aurait surement pas pu la deuxième fois. Lui-même avait promit aux autres pays d'Europe qu'il ne ferait rien pour libérer son pourtant précieux combattant. _

- «Tsss quel déni!» Ricana Ludwig. «Et je ne vais pas te faire la liste de tout ce qu'il t'a fait mais...j'ajouterais juste qu'il n'a eu aucune remord à te prendre ton petit Canada Chéri! Il avait même un foutu sourire de vainqueur ce jour-là! Gilbert m'a raconté comment cela s'est passé! Il t'a à peine laissé dire adieu à Matthew, quelle grande générosité non?» Le ton mordant d'ironie rendait les mots encore plus douloureux pour celui qui les entendait.

_Un silence_. Le vaincu baissa la tête. Puis les épaules de France s'agitèrent et l'autre blond s'aperçut bien vite qu'il riait. «Tu me fais pitié Ludwig...tu sais pourquoi? Quoi que tu dises je ne trahirais jamais mes alliés, je ne me retournerais pas contre eux! Je suis peut-être forcé de m'incliner face à toi aujourd'hui mais Angleterre restera un ami pour la France. Plus jamais il n'y aura de guerres franco-britanniques! Jamais!»

Allemagne eu un sifflement qui pourrait presque paraître méprisant. «Quel beau discours! Je me demande si tu le tiendras toujours quand ton _**Arty**_ adoré aura coulé ta précieuse flotte ou bombardé tes précieuses villes et ports de la côté ! Parce que cela m'étonnerais que vos accords de paix puissent perdurer avec cette Armistice que tu vas signer!»

France ne répondit rien. _Lui se souvient de l'appel du 18 juin de De Gaulle, des français libres réfugiés en Angleterre. Grâce à Arthur ...il existe toujours, il y a toujours une part de lui qui restera libre. Tant que l'Angleterre protégera les français libres, lui ne sombrera pas tout à fait. Il ne le laissera pas tomber. _Même s'il saivait aussi que Ludwig, quelque part, avait parfaitement raison.

_Mais c'était la guerre...s'il fallait passer par là pour gagner..._

- «D'ailleurs il n'est pas très réactif comme allié!» Allemagne semblait savourer réellement sa victoire et souligner la solitude du vaincu.

Sa seule réponse fut un ricanement. _Tu ne le connais pas comme moi je le connais. Arthur sait attendre le bon moment. C'est un vrai petit serpent parfois. _Francis relève la tête et murmura, d'un sourire ressemblant à celui qu'il avait toujours affiché «Tu n'est qu'un minable qui ne lui arrivera jamais à la cheville Ludwig! C'est pour ça qu'il t'écrasera et qu'il libérera le France comme De Gaulle l'a promit le 18 juin!» Il ne parla pas d'Amerique ou de Chine, préférant ne pas tenter le diable.

Un coup de poing l'expédia au sol, le faisant cracher un filet de sang. Puis une poigne brutale le forca à se relever et un ordre claqua à ses oreilles «Tu as capitulé, tu t'es soumis au vainqueur non? Alors Signes ce foutue papier qu'on en finisse!»

_Il est obligé...__..Il..._Sa main, une fois de plus se figea...il hésitait, son être entier rejetant cette simple idée rien qu'à penser aux conséquences pour lui de cette signature.

Ludwig reprit, d'un ton reflétant la folie qui habitait la plupart des habitants de son pays en ce moment: «Ou alors ce sont tes chers français qui vont payer! Quelques fusillades d'otages...des civils par exemple... t'aideraient-elles à changer d'avis? Ou préfères-tu être raisonnable?» Un vacillement de son adversaire déchu confirma sa victoire. Quelques instants plus tard, il sortit triomphalement du bureau, un papier signé à la main, prêt à être remis au gouvernement français.

_Il avait gagné._

Francis avala faiblement sa salive, serrant les poings. Il espèra qu'Albert changerait rapidement d'avis, que Chine serait bientôt prête. Angleterre était maintenant le dernier allié d'Europe a faire face à Allemagne. _S'il cédait...ce serait la fin de tout. _

_- _«Pardon Arthur...pardon de te laisser seul face à eux!»

_Le calendrier sur le mur...montrait que ce jour est le 22 juin 1940..._

* * *

Fin


End file.
